Katsuki Bakugo
|-| School Uniform= |-| Hero Costume= Origins: Boku no Hero Academia Alias/Aka: '''Kacchan '''Classification: Human, Quirk user, Hero in-training Threat level: Tiger- Age: 16 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, glycerin secretion Physical strength: At least Building (Kept up and damaged Deku while the latter was using Full Crowl) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large Building (Easily destroyed several boulders with his fight against Uraraka in one go with a no named move), higher with his gauntlets (It stores his sweat, which allows him to created more concentrated and powerful explosions) Durability: At least Large Building (Withstands his own explosions from close range. Deku damaged his shoulder just from firing off an explosion from one of his bracers. Has taken casual punches from All-Might, who single handedly destroyed his bracers which are made to widthstand the power of his strongest explosions) Speed: Transonic (Can keep up with Deku using One For All) Intelligence: At least High. Is considered a genius by pretty much everyone including All-Might and Deku. He calls himself a "perfectionist" and is a sore loser, due to which he constantly strives to improve himself whenever someone out performs him. His usage of his quirk with his fighting style has been considered exceptional even by Pro Heroes. Always strives to be on Top, which has been shown to be useful in more than one instance. However due to his arrogent nature and short temper, he forgets his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Stamina: High. Can continue to fight even after using his strongest attacks. Range: '''Melee Range, dozens of meters with his quirk '''Weaknesses: Bakugou is short temepered and arrogant. Has devloped a sort of superiority complex since childhood, due to which he looks down on others, and gets agiated very easily when someone out performs him. Due to his arrogant nature he is not good at teamwork. He needs to be hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce explosions, rendering his powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Standard equipment: Hero suit, grenadier bracers Noteworthy techniques and abilities Explosion: Katsuki's Quirk allows him to sweat nitroglycerin from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. As stated by Best Jeanist, Katsuki has a strong grasp on the applications of his Quirk * Blast Rush Turbo: Katsuki throws his hands back and uses explosions to propel himself. He uses this both on the ground to increase his speed and through the air to achieve a pseudo form of flight. * Stun Grenade: Katsuki starts creates a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similar to the effect of an actual stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. * Howitzer Impact: Katsuki takes to the air and uses explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the ground, Katsuki releases the powerful aforementioned explosion. * AP Shot: Katsuki's special move. Katsuki stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. * AP Shot: Auto-Cannon: A rapid-fire version of his AP Shot technique. The explosion power is reduced in order to avoid dealing severe damage to human targets. Image slideshow Bakugo 1-1.jpg Bakugo 2-0.jpg Bakugo 3.jpg Bakugo 4.jpg Bakugo 5.jpg Izuku 5-0.jpg Bakugo 7.jpg Todoroki 7.jpg Izuku color 1.jpg Bakugo color 2.jpg Bakugo color 3.jpg Bakugo color 4.jpg Uraraka 15.jpg Uraraka 16.jpg Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Explosives user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Rival Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger